oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Caught in a Trap
Caught in a Trap is the sixty-fifth episode of Season 1 and was remade as the forty-seventh episode for Season 7 under the title High Security Fridge. Oggy wakes up and finds his house completely messed up. The cockroaches have yet again plundered his fridge and caused a mess which makes Oggy's eyes pop out of his head, literally. He is now forced to protect the fridge as best as he can. Plot It all started in the early morning, and Oggy woke up with his "Hands" alarm clock. As he yawned and got off from the bed, he stepped on a sausage. When he turned around, he was shocked at what happened to the house. It was a mess! The recording shown by the cockroaches that from Oggy's fridge, they messed up the entire interior of the house. It wasn't long before Oggy intervened and chased them. The chased ended up hiding in a fish. As the two roaches stepped out, they saw a chicken, and as soon as they realized it's Oggy, he slapped them. During the night, Oggy locks the fridge away, and he is off to bed. The cockroaches tried to open the fridge, but no success. It wasn't until Dee Dee had its bad smell on its footwear. He squeezed it, and its sweat like acid eats the lock, which unlocked the fridge. The next morning, the cockroaches made a mess again in front of him. This needs to stop. So in the next night, Oggy made the ultimate trap, filled with high levels of security. He tested it using a turkey, and it works. With that, he left with the alarm on. And the cockroaches are trying to surpass that. First, Dee Dee goes down all the way to the fridge, but as he clung on to the door handle, it snaps off, and the resulting crash let Joey and Marky fall down to the top of the fridge. Dee Dee returns to his friends, but missed as he swung around the lasers, triggering the alarm, firing numerous weapons, as Joey and Marky watched in shock. With the kitchen in alarm, Oggy hides the fridge away, with the cockroaches on it. As soon as the coast is clear, with some of its weapons accidentally destroying the appliances, even the oven, which the gas is let out, Oggy turns on the lights, shorting the electricity, which ignites the gas, making his house explode. The last moment as the fridge reappears with the cockroaches, they went inside, and fell onto a simple mouse trap, making Oggy successful that he caught them. With the cockroaches taken away to the pet shop, he sells them, with the cashier giving enough money for a new house. The new house is placed, Oggy paid to the clerk, and he went to his house in triumph as the episode ends. Gallery Caught in a Trap 1.png IMG_20190529_212250.jpg High Security Fridge 1.png IMG_20190529_211311.jpg Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)